


die or ride

by IvyPrincess



Series: just a thought [15]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Conversations, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Moomin - Freeform, No Angst, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyPrincess/pseuds/IvyPrincess
Summary: a look into jeno's self profile for weekly idol, where he wrote that his current impression of renjun was love
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Series: just a thought [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722790
Comments: 12
Kudos: 144





	die or ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImJaebabie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJaebabie/gifts).



“So.”

Jaemin’s always been a little too comfortable making himself at home on Renjun’s bed, and right now is no exception.

“So what?” Renjun replies reluctantly, because Jaemin knows he knows why Jaemin’s here, and they also both know that Jaemin won’t leave until he’s said his piece.

“The filming today. You and Jeno,” Jaemin prompts, a Moomin plushie sat squarely in his lap, the both of them staring up judgingly at Renjun. “Did you have to ignore him like that?”

“I didn’t ignore him,” Renjun automatically protests. “We were literally partners, there’s no way I could’ve ignored him, even if that was something I wanted to do. Which it wasn’t.”

Jaemin stays silent, giving him _that_ look.

“Okay, fine,” Renjun relents, crumpling like a house of cards. “I was kind of ignoring him.”

Jaemin frowns in disapproval, although, really, it’s more of a pout. “Why would you do that to him when you know how attached he is to you? We all saw your face after the taping, too.” When they’d finally gotten a chance to see the personal sheets they’d each filled out.

Renjun shifts uncomfortably, knowing what kind of expression he was probably sporting. But really, what was he supposed to do when Jeno had written down that Renjun reminded him of _love_ for the whole world to see? Especially when Jeno himself had yet to say anything at all to Renjun himself? He scowls just thinking about it.

“It’s just hard,” Renjun confesses reluctantly to Jaemin, sinking down onto his bed next to his best friend. “I know the weight behind all his skinship now, and it feels like… like a burden I shouldn’t have to carry, not when _he’s_ not even aware of his own feelings.”

Jaemin is clearly unimpressed. “It’s Jeno, not the weight of the world. You’re the only one he asks to help pop a zit. Is that not a bigger ‘burden’,” he deadpans.

“No,” Renjun protests. “I didn’t mean it like that-”

Jaemin nods sharply. “Of course you didn’t. Because you’re in love with him, too.”

Renjun immediately flushes, flopping back and covering his reddening cheeks with one arm. “Of course I do,” comes the muffled complaint as he flails uselessly. “How could I _not_?”

Jaemin remains unimpressed. “Well, you’re doing a terrible job of showing that the interest is mutual, considering how pissed off you looked on set today at his answers.”

Renjun peeks out at Jaemin over the crook of his elbow. “But what if it _isn’t_ mutual?” He asks timidly. “What if I’m overthinking everything, all the affection, and he doesn’t think of me like that at all?”

Jaemin bares his teeth in a vaguely terrifying smile. “Why, Injunnie,” he coos sweetly, dangerously. “I didn’t know you were so blind I needed to take _you_ to the optometrist, too. Better yet, why don’t I just leave you and your equally squinty crush there to be sightless in love together?”

Renjun pouts, sitting up so he can hook his chin over Jaemin’s shoulder. “Why won’t he just say it to my face?” He whines.

Jaemin sighs, carefully setting Moomin aside to fully face Renjun and grasp both his hands. “Renjun-ah,” he begins seriously. “Jeno might ask me to cook for him the most often, but it’s your food he’s happiest eating. You’re the first person he turns to when making a joke. He replaces your snacks when the maknaes eat them all. And, oh, Renjun, his _smile_ whenever he thinks you can’t see it. Trust me, Jeno likes you very, very much.You don’t have to dance around anyone’s feelings, either yours or his. Take the initiative, Junnie.”

Renjun swallows nervously, squeezing Jaemin’s hands back in thanks. “Initiative,” he repeats. “Right. What if, you know, he doesn’t… Never mind,” he hastily decides at Jaemin’s glare. “I’ll talk to him, I swear!”

Jaemin beams, but there’s something mischievous about it. “Well, you better do it soon then, because he’s been pacing outside your door for a while now.” Jaemin all but cackles as Renjun immediately bolts for the living room.

Jaemin snickers, clasping the plushie to his chest again and tugging thoughtfully at its ears. “How do you think it’s going to go, Moomin?”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/1vyPrincess)


End file.
